Classical Symphonies: United States of America
---- ---- This non-exhaustive list of symphony orchestras in the United States contains American orchestras with entries in the Wikipedia. For orchestras from other countries, see list of symphony orchestras and for American youth orchestras see list of youth orchestras in the United States. Alabama *Alabama Symphony Orchestra *Huntsville Symphony Orchestra *Mobile Symphony *Tuscaloosa Symphony Orchestra Alaska *Anchorage Symphony Orchestra *Juneau Symphony Arizona *Flagstaff Symphony Orchestra *Phoenix Symphony *Tucson Symphony Orchestra Arkansas *Texarkana Symphony Orchestra California *California Symphony *Fremont Symphony Orchestra *Hollywood Bowl Orchestra *Hollywood Studio Symphony *Hollywood Symphony Orchestra *Los Angeles Chamber Orchestra *Los Angeles Philharmonic *Modesto Symphony Orchestra *New Century Chamber Orchestra *New West Symphony *North State Symphony *Oakland East Bay Symphony *Pacific Symphony *Peninsula Symphony *Sacramento Philharmonic Orchestra *San Diego Symphony *San Francisco Chamber Orchestra *San Francisco Pops Orchestra *San Francisco Symphony *San Jose Symphony *Santa Barbara Symphony Orchestra *Santa Cruz County Symphony *Stockton Symphony *Thousand Oaks Philharmonic *Valley Symphony Orchestra (LAVC) Colorado *Colorado Symphony Orchestra *Boulder Philharmonic Orchestra Connecticut *Hartford Symphony Orchestra *New Haven Symphony Orchestra *Yale Symphony Orchestra Delaware *Delaware Symphony Orchestra District of Columbia *National Symphony Orchestra Florida *Brevard Symphony Orchestra *Central Florida Symphony Orchestra *Florida Orchestra *Jacksonville Symphony Orchestra *Sarasota Orchestra *New World Symphony Orchestra *Orlando Philharmonic Orchestra *Tallahassee Symphony Orchestra Georgia *Athens Symphony Orchestra *Atlanta Pops Symphony Orchestra *Atlanta Symphony Orchestra *Augusta Symphony Orchestra *Columbus Symphony Orchestra *New Trinity Baroque *Rome Symphony Orchestra Hawaii *Honolulu Symphony Orchestra Illinois *Champaign Urbana Symphony Orchestra *Chicago Sinfonietta *Chicago Symphony Orchestra *Civic Orchestra of Chicago *Elgin Symphony Orchestra *Grant Park Symphony Orchestra *Illinois Philharmonic Orchestra *Lyric Opera of Chicago *Peoria Symphony Orchestra *Rockford Symphony Orchestra Indiana *Evansville Philharmonic Orchestra *Indianapolis Symphony Orchestra *Northwest Indiana Symphony Orchestra Iowa * Dubuque Symphony Orchestra * Quad City Symphony Orchestra * Sioux City Symphony Orchestra Kansas *Wichita Symphony Orchestra Kentucky *Louisville Orchestra Louisiana *Baton Rouge Symphony Orchestra *Louisiana Philharmonic Orchestra *Shreveport Symphony Orchestra Maine *Augusta Symphony Orchestra *Bangor Symphony Orchestra *Portland Symphony Orchestra Maryland *Annapolis Symphony Orchestra *Baltimore Symphony Orchestra *Maryland Symphony Orchestra *Susquehanna Symphony Orchestra Massachusetts *Boston Baroque *Boston Civic Symphony *Boston Classical Orchestra *Boston Landmarks Orchestra *Boston Modern Orchestra Project *Boston Philharmonic Orchestra *Boston Pops Orchestra *Boston Symphony Orchestra *Cape Cod Symphony Orchestra *Handel and Haydn Society *Harvard Radcliffe Orchestra *Lexington Symphony *Longwood Symphony Orchestra *Melrose Symphony Orchestra *New Philharmonia Orchestra of Massachusetts *North Shore Philharmonic Orchestra *Pro Arte Chamber Orchestra of Boston *Springfield Symphony Orchestra *Waltham Symphony Orchestra *Wellesley Symphony Orchestra Michigan *Ann Arbor Symphony Orchestra *Detroit Symphony Orchestra *Grand Rapids Symphony *Jackson Symphony Orchestra *Kalamazoo Symphony Orchestra *Lansing Symphony Orchestra *West Shore Symphony Orchestra Minnesota *Bloomington Symphony Orchestra *Fargo-Moorhead Symphony Orchestra *Minnesota Orchestra *Saint Paul Chamber Orchestra *Greater Twin Cities Youth Symphonies Mississippi *Southern Mississippi Symphony Orchestra Missouri *Kansas City Symphony *Saint Louis Symphony Orchestra *University City Symphony Orchestra Montana *Billings Symphony Orchestra *Helena Symphony Orchestra Nebraska *Omaha Symphony Orchestra Nevada *Las Vegas Philharmonic Orchestra *Reno Philharmonic Orchestra New Hampshire *New Hampshire Symphony Orchestra New Jersey *New Jersey Symphony Orchestra *Princeton Symphony Orchestra New Mexico *Santa Fe Community Orchestra *Santa Fe Symphony Orchestra and Chorus New York *Albany Symphony Orchestra *American Classical Orchestra *American Symphony Orchestra *Astoria Symphony *Brooklyn Philharmonic *Buffalo Philharmonic Orchestra *Chautauqua Symphony Orchestra *The Little Orchestra Society *Long Island Philharmonic *NBC Symphony Orchestra *New York Philharmonic *New York Symphony Orchestra *New York Youth Symphony *Orchestra of St. Luke's *Orpheus Chamber Orchestra *Rochester Philharmonic Orchestra *Syracuse Symphony Orchestra *Westchester Philharmonic North Carolina * North Carolina Symphony * Charlotte Symphony Orchestra North Dakota *Fargo-Moorhead Symphony Orchestra *Greater Grand Forks Symphony Orchestra *Minot Symphony Orchestra Ohio *Akron Symphony Orchestra *Canton Symphony Orchestra *Cincinnati Symphony Orchestra *Cleveland Orchestra *Columbus Symphony Orchestra *Dayton Philharmonic Orchestra *Toledo Symphony Orchestra *Youngstown Symphony Orchestra Oklahoma *Oklahoma City Philharmonic *Tulsa Symphony Orchestra Oregon *Eugene Symphony *Eugene Youth Symphony *Hillsboro Symphony Orchestra *Oregon East Symphony *Oregon Mozart Players *Oregon Symphony *Portland Chamber Orchestra *Portland Youth Philharmonic Pennsylvania *Allentown Symphony Orchestra *Chamber Orchestra of Philadelphia *Erie Philharmonic *Harrisburg Symphony Orchestra *Johnstown Symphony Orchestra *Lancaster Symphony Orchestra *Orchestra 2001 *Philadelphia Orchestra *Philadelphia Virtuosi Chamber Orchestra *Philly Pops *Pittsburgh Symphony Orchestra Puerto Rico *Puerto Rico Symphony Orchestra Rhode Island *Rhode Island Philharmonic Orchestra South Carolina *Charleston Symphony Orchestra *Greenville Symphony Orchestra *Lake Murray Symphony Orchestra *South Carolina Philharmonic *Long Bay Symphony Orchestra South Dakota *Black Hills Symphony Orchestra *South Dakota Symphony Orchestra Tennessee *Chattanooga Symphony and Opera *Knoxville Symphony Orchestra *Memphis Symphony Orchestra *Nashville Symphony Orchestra *Oak Ridge Symphony Orchestra Texas *Austin Symphony Orchestra, Austin *Dallas Symphony Orchestra, Dallas *Fort Worth Symphony Orchestra, Fort Worth *Houston Symphony Orchestra, Houston *River Oaks Chamber Orchestra, Houston *San Antonio Symphony, San Antonio *University of North Texas Symphony Orchestra, Denton *Valley Symphony Orchestra, McAllen Utah *American West Symphony of Sandy *Orchestra at Temple Square *Salt Lake Symphony *Utah Symphony Orchestra *Utah Valley Symphony Vermont *Vermont Symphony Orchestra Virginia *Fairfax Symphony Orchestra *Richmond Symphony Orchestra *Virginia Symphony Orchestra Washington *Seattle Chamber Players *Seattle Symphony Orchestra *Spokane Symphony *Walla Walla Symphony West Virginia *West Virginia Symphony Orchestra *Wheeling Symphony Wisconsin *Central Wisconsin Symphony Orchestra *Concord Chamber Orchestra *Madison Symphony Orchestra *Milwaukee Symphony Orchestra *Wisconsin Chamber Orchestra Wyoming *Grand Teton Music Festival References